


Another Goodbye

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after visiting Sam in South Africa, Ryan heads back to Los Angeles.</p><p>
  <i>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan still can't quite wrap his mind around the concept and all its ramifications, but he's way too excited in this moment to worry about possible complications. He closes his hand around Sam's nape and drags him in for a bruising kiss.</i>
</p><p> <i>And this is why they're not in the airport. Christ. But Sam could care less. He kisses back, matching passion with passion, so fucking grateful to know this means as much to Ryan as it does to him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam slides his rental car into a space between a 1960s VW bus and some sort of mini-van, giving them as much privacy as he can. If it were up to him, he'd see Ryan off in the airport but his lover's right, he'd probably just be asking for trouble. For both of them. "I can drop you up front before I go," he says. "But I wanted us to get a chance to say goodbye." 

"Yeah." Ryan nods, looking at his knees. But his hand creeps across the space between them to link fingers with Sam. This part always sucks.

"I might be able to make it over in a couple of weeks," Sam says, gently squeezing Ryan's fingers. "At least for a weekend."

"That would be good," Ryan agrees, slowly rubbing his thumb over Sam's knuckles. He blows out a breath. "Sorry," he murmurs, leaning his head back against the seat. "It's been so long since I've done this bit," he says, trying to explain. Finally he looks over to meet Sam's eyes. "So long since I had anyone to do it with."

Sam rubs his free hand over his face, chewing at his lower lip. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but it's okay. We're managing, yeah?"

"Yeah. We are," Ryan nods. He reaches out to trace a fingertip along Sam's cheekbone. "It just fucking hurts."

Sam nods, leaning into the touch for a moment before sitting back. Christ. They haven't really talked about this and he doesn't know how Ryan'll react. "I told my agent I'm not interested in anything that's not in L.A. for my next project."

Ryan blinks. "...Really?" he asks, shocked to his core.

"Yeah." Sam nods again. "Is that okay with you?" Still unsure sometimes of how to read Ryan.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ryan still can't quite wrap his mind around the concept and all its ramifications, but he's way too excited in this moment to worry about possible complications. He closes his hand around Sam's nape and drags him in for a bruising kiss.

And this is why they're not in the airport. Christ. But Sam could care less. He kisses back, matching passion with passion, so fucking grateful to know this means as much to Ryan as it does to him.

It's the worst fucking time to get a hard-on. But Ryan's body just _reacts_ to Sam, with no input from his mind. And hell, if the rental car were much bigger, he'd be climbing into Sam's lap right now and grinding against him.

"We're gonna get ourselves in trouble," Sam murmurs, making no move to break away, his mouth still on Ryan's, biting at his lips.

"Like, 'loitering in a no-fucking-zone' kind of trouble?" Ryan asks breathlessly, rubbing his hand over Sam's nape and trying like hell to keep from scratching his lover. "I'll pay the fine."

"Yeah?" Sam grins, licking into Ryan's mouth again, one hand sliding between his thighs, stroking him through his jeans. "Might be a huge one."

Ryan snickers. "How huge are we talking?" he murmurs, laying his hand over Sam's cock and squeezing.

"Massive," Sam grins. "Not to mention if I make you come in your jeans...." he adds, eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Oh, god," Ryan groans. Sam's right, _that_ would massively suck for him, no matter how much he's dying for Sam to keep touching him right now. "Fuck," he spits out, lifting his hand from Sam's jeans and slipping it under his shirt.

"Yeah, I know," Sam says, more than a little mournfully, sliding his hand back down Ryan's thigh. "I could pull you out but if someone caught us..." _That_ would really go over well.

"Big fines. Right," Ryan agrees with a nod. _Stupid world_. He trails his fingers lightly over Sam's chest before forcing himself to pull away. "I do love you, though. Even if you won't put out."

Sam cracks up. "Love you too," he whispers. "And I'll put out all you want in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah?" Ryan's eyes brighten teasingly. "Second base and everything?"

"You've already got second," Sam grins. "But I might even let you steal third or fourth."

"Oh, _score_. I think fourth is actually all the way home," Ryan says, grinning back. Thank god Sam can do this to him -- can move him so swiftly from a full-on sulk and get him laughing. He leans in close again and kisses his lover, softly this time.

"Yeah, and we should probably film that -- seeing as we never got around to it this time," Sam says with a smile. They'd been far too busy, too wrapped up in each other to remember any actual plans.

"Yeah, I just realized that when I was packing this morning," Ryan says with a shake of his head. "Couldn't believe we forgot. But... we definitely spent the time well other ways," he grins, trailing his fingers along Sam's throat.

"You won't hear any complaining from me," Sam says. making a soft sound at the touch. God. Yeah, he misses the sex when Ryan's gone, but this here, this connection, this intimacy, the way his lover makes him laugh and smile, that's what he misses most. He glances at his watch. "Five minutes."

"Five minutes." Ryan shakes his head. "God, we could get up to a whole shitload of trouble in five minutes if it weren't for this damn no-fucking-zone," he jokes, and settles for leaning in to kiss Sam soft and slow.

"Next time, we'll make a pit stop before the no-fucking-zone," Sam promises, nibbling gently at Ryan's mouth. God. His lover's gorgeous fucking mouth.

"Okay," Ryan whispers. He gently slips his hands around Sam's throat, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Working to savour the moment and keep it slow, because he really doesn't want to get all revved up and overheated again. It'll only piss him off more once it's time to step out of the car.

"Or, one of these times," Sam grins, knowing damn well he's being a horrible tease, "you can go in and find the men's room, and then I'll come in and join you, and I'll fuck you in the stall, my hand over your mouth so you won't give us away."

Ryan groans and pulls back. Yeah, there go all those good intentions, poof. "You bastard," he mutters. "You get to go home and wank. You know I can't do that."

"Not unless you squeeze into one of those teeny tiny bathrooms," Sam says with a wicked grin, his eyes sparkling. Christ, he's asking for it.

Glaring, Ryan unbuckles his seatbelt. "You need a good fucking spanking, you know that?"

"You can give me one next time," Sam says, completely unrepentant.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get _that_ on film, too," Ryan says, and fuck it he's so damn hard. "I'm going to try and walk this off on my way to the terminal," he says, grabbing his bag out of the back seat. He leans in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Safe flight," Sam says, sighing softly as Ryan gets out.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Ryan takes a few steps away. But that's all he can manage before turning back and giving his lover a wave and a grin. "I'll miss you," he mouths, then turns and heads for the terminal.

[To chapter thirty-six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538717)


End file.
